Haunted
by Wedonthavetodance
Summary: Franks past comes back to haunt him, kidnapping Jamie in the process. Prologue is really short but chapters will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know I shouldn't start another story...but I had this idea...and it just wouldn't go away!

So yeah.

Enjoy.

*end authors note*

Haunted

Prologue

Title: Never Saw it Coming

Jamie Reagan never saw it coming.

He had been jogging, the same way he did every morning before work.

He had taken the same route he usually took; he never really bothered to take another one once in awhile.

The sky was blue, the early morning traffic just starting to pile up.

It was like any other day.

It always is...

He had been around halfway through his route when he heard a woman scream. Following his cop instincts, he followed it to the alleyway where a woman was appearing to become an assault victim.

"Stop!" He had shouted. "Back off her!"

He never saw it coming.

He didn't see the third man come up behind him. He probably would never have even known there was one if he hadn't shoved the chloroform drenched rag in his face from behind.

He had fought. He kicked, yelled, punched, he did everything in his power to fight off his attackers, but the chloroform had worked too fast. His moves became sluggish until he finally gave into the darkness and he stopped moving altogether.

His attackers had smirked. Everything had gone perfectly. The youngest Reagan was now in their possession. They would start the next step soon.

Jamie's motionless body was loaded up into their van.

The Reagan's would never see them coming.

A/N Leave a review maybe? They mean a lot...also, this is just the prologue, so that's why it's shorter. The next chapters will be longer.


	2. Wrong

A/N Hey guys! I'm a year older now! And I was sick. I meant to update but I didn't and I'm sorry.

So has anyone seen the previews for the season finale? I saw the summary for it before last nights episode aired and I was praying for Jamie to be the one shot for obvious reasons and when I saw the previews or the season finale I was kinda mad haha...but seriously. Jamie never gets any story lines and it's not fair! Linda had already got a storyline because she's Danny's wife and Danny is practically the main character...Jamie never really gets any episodes any more! Linda already got kidnapped once. Did they have to give something else? Aside from The Bitter End Jamie's never really gotten any angst or anything...he had that one episode this season when the guy was coming after him for talking to the one girl but that's practically the only two when he actually has a little trace of a storyline...and honestly they need to give him one because he's practically everyone's favorite character...

Whew...that feels better haha.

By the way, feel free to check out my other BB story "The Not so secret admirer" it's another Jamie story so yeah.

Enjoy!

*end authors note*

Haunted chapter two

Wrong

* * *

"Officer Reagan didn't show up for work today."

"I know."

* * *

He should have known something was going to go wrong.

Twenty years of silence had led him to believe his past was over.

He was wrong.

He stared at the picture one the phone in his hand.

How was he so stupid?

He never forgot the anniversary once. The most scarring event in his career as a police officer. He didn't forget it today either. But after twenty years, you'd think that a threat would be worthless now, wouldn't you?

You'd be wrong too.

He didn't seem to be hurt in the picture. He was sitting up. His eyes closed. No blood. They hadn't hurt him.

Yet.

Bound and gagged, his youngest son sat in that metal chair.

Frank wondered why they had gagged him. Was he in a public place and they did y want him to make any noise? Or was it for added decoration?

He didn't think about it. He didn't want to be wrong anymore.

The screen went black. He set his phone down angrily on his desk.

The door opened and Baker entered. He didn't bother to look up. He knew what was coming.

"Officer Reagan didn't show up for work today."

"I know."

A/N dun dun DUN! I thought this was a cool chapter... It's still short but next chapter will hopefully be a real chapter so it will hopefully be longer...

Review? They're great post birthday presents :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK. I FEEL SO AWESOME RIGHT NOW.

But yeah...here's the chapter. This is longer then the past ones and hopefully gives a little more info on what's going on.

Enjoy!

*end authors note*

* * *

"Dad...help..."

* * *

"Get Danny and Erin in here in here ASAP," Frank ordered, head in his left hand, the other clenched in a fist to hide the shaking.

Baker nodded and did as she was ordered.

Within fifteen minutes Erin and Danny had assembled in his large office. "What's going on?" Danny demanded.

"Shut the door behind you," Frank ordered.

"Answer the question dad," Erin sternly ordered. "I was in court when someone told me you wanted me in your office for urgent reasons. You're scaring me," Erin took a few steps closer. "Is everything okay?"

Frank sighed, not sure how to soften the blow of what he was about to say. "It's Jamie," Frank managed to get out.

Danny stared at his father in concerned confusion. "What about him? Is he okay?" It was then that he realized Jamie wasn't in the room with them.

"I don't know," Frank sighed. "He never showed up for work today and I received this picture this morning." He presented the image of Jamie bound and gagged to his offspring.

Erin gasped and Danny's eyes lit up in anger. "Who did this?" Danny growled.

"I have tech tracing the text but I think I know..." Frank let his voice trail off.

Danny's eyes widened. "You don't think..."

Frank nodded, being pulled back into the memory he had pushed back many years before.

* * *

"Carmen, drop the gun."

"He doesn't deserve to live!" The fourteen year old girl waved the stolen gun at the man in front of her. "He killed Amy! He deserves to die!"

"Carmen, killing him will make you no better than him!" Frank negotiated. "Drop the gun, Carmen."

Carmen swallowed, tears staining her young face. "I can't..." She looked at her father, who was being held back by police. "Daddy...I'm sorry..."

"Carmen! Don't do this!" Frank yelled, knowing what he would have to do.

"I'm sorry..." Carmen raised the gun and Frank did the only thing he could in that situation.

He fired his gun.

Carmen's young teenage body collapsed to the ground, lifeless eyes staring at the sky above.

Screams came from the father. He screamed his deceased daughter's name over and over, sobbing into the police officers shirt.

Frank stood rooted to the ground, silent internal tears filling him at the realization that he had just killed a fourteen year old girl.

The last thing he remembered of that day was the father screaming that he would get revenge for Carmen.

* * *

"We need to find Jamie," Danny whispered.

"What's going on?" Erin asked, eyes watering at the thought of her baby brother in peril. "Who did this?"

So Frank explained the story to his daughter. After she heard everything. Erin wiped at her eyes, concern for Jamie growing every second. "How come Danny knew and not me?"

"Ma hid the story from you and Jamie. Joe and I figured it out though." Danny explained. "What's our next move?"

Frank walked over to the large window in his office. "We wait."

* * *

Jamie awoke to darkness. Upon his return to reality the darkness was so dark he thought he was still asleep. But the restricted movement of his limbs proved otherwise. He tried to call out but his words were caught on the gag between his teeth.

He tried to recall what happened. He remembered jogging. He heard a woman scream, right? Then someone came up behind him and chloroformed him.

He was kidnapped!

Jamie was shaken out of his stupor with that thought. Someone had kidnapped him. Where was he? Why was he there? He tried to spit out the cloth gag but it was secured tightly behind his neck.

Jamie's movement stopped when he heard a doorknob jiggle and the door opened, causing Jamie to blink at the blinding light.

"Rise and shine baby Reagan!" The man exclaimed, walking into the room and standing so Jamie could see him. "Glad to see you awake."

Jamie tried to speak but his attempts were muffled by the blockage in his mouth. The man chuckled. "Sorry for the gag there sport. Just wouldn't want to have to put up with the extra noise. I know you Reagan's are good at causing a ruckus." The man ruffled Jamie's hair and Jamie tried to resist, causing the man to chuckle again.

"You're probably wondering what you're doing here," the man stated. "Well you see here, sport, your old man did something a long time ago that he's going to regret now." The man smiled wickedly. "You'd better enjoy your painlessness now because that's gonna change real soon." The man ruffled Jamie's hair once more. "I'll catch ya later, champ." He closed the door behind him.

Jamie immediately felt concern for his well being. He didn't like what the man had just told him. He desperately pulled at his bonds but his efforts were in vain.

Terrified, Jamie whispered through the gag a desperate plea.

"Dad...help..."

A/N DUN DUN DUNNN! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Drop me a line, maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa. It's been awhile my friends. But I is back.

Yeah.

So here ya go.

*end authors note*

* * *

"Oh gosh...Jamie..."

* * *

Two days had passed since the warning.

48 hours, 35 minutes and 19 seconds. 20 seconds now, Danny thought as he stared at his watch.

No contact. No pictures. Tech hadn't been able to trace anything from the text. There was nothing they could do anymore except stare expectantly at their phones, hoping for contact. Hoping for anything that could possibly lead them closer to where Jamie was held captive, alone, possibly hurt, and most likely scared. Danny knew that, in that situation, he would be terrified for his life.

And Jamie didn't even have any clue who was holding him or why.

Danny put his head in his hands. Gosh Jamie, he thought. I'm so sorry. Hang on. We're coming for you.

They hadn't told the kids what was going on. Henry and Linda had been informed. And everyone who was in the know was worried. Sunday dinner had had palpable tension as everyone silently ate, the kids sneaking glances at the empty chair when no one was watching while the adults couldn't bring themselves to look at the vacant seat where Jamie normally sat.

The night of Jamie's disappearance had been a sleepless one. They had sent the boys to bed early so Linda and Danny could talk.

So much for talking. It was more like Linda holding her husband while he sobbed for his missing brother.

Now it had been two days. TWO DAYS. What was taking them so long?

Obviously they wanted them to stew in their worry, make them vulnerable and desperate. It was working.

Gosh Jamie, Danny thought as he tried to blink the involuntary tears from his eyes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...

* * *

"Rise and shine, Jameson!"

Jamie shot up sharply in his chair as he was splashed with a full bucket of ice water. He gasped at the sudden change in temperature and shivered involuntarily. He struggled to suck in a full breath through his now soaked gag, but all it did was give him the feeling of drowning.

The man grinned at his captive. Little Reagan had been fun to watch these past couple of days. Since his first confrontation he hadn't spoken to him but he had been watching him struggle to escape from his bonds. He had one of his boys feed him once a day, just a simple sandwich and a glass of water. He would reject it each time. He had lost a significant amount of weight since they had kidnapped him. His clothes hung off him and his eyes had dark circles underneath.

Everything was perfect.

And today was the day. He would make Frank Reagan pay for his crime since no one else did.

Well, at least he would START making Frank Reagan pay for his crime. This was something he was going to drag out as much as possible.

Baby Reagan glared at him with all he could muster while struggling to take a deep breath.

His captor chucked and ripped off the soaked gag in one swift motion. He wasn't about to kill the kid.

Not yet.

Jamie gasped as the gag was ripped from his mouth, taking deep breaths as he relished having the gag removed for the first time. As he moved his mouth around for the first time in what felt like years, he felt the pain of day old bruises and gashes he'd brought on himself from struggling to spit out the cloth. After he'd calmed his breathing, he stared up at his captor, who was grinning at his misery. "What do you want from me?" Jamie asked, his voice coming out so weak and raspy, it was pathetic. Not to mention speaking with his incredibly dry mouth and throat was pure agony.

His kidnapper chuckled. "I would prepare yourself, little boy. In about 4 minutes, you'll be figuring out for yourself!" He said cheerily, like it was the most exciting thing to happen in years.

Jamie tugged once more at his bindings, only accomplishing reopening the scabbing wounds on his wrist from trying so hard to escape. He didn't want to know what was going to happen in four minutes.

He stared at the man, who was setting up a webcam and laptop on a small wooden table directly ahead of where Jamie was bound.

Oh no.

* * *

Frank stared at the text, feeling both relief and worry at the same time.

Laptop in five minutes.

No picture, no proof that Jamie was still unharmed. Dread filled his stomach as he thought about what he was about to see.

Opening his laptop slowly, he realized he only had seconds before the captor made contact.

And, sure enough, right on time, the screen came to life.

* * *

This can't be good.

The thought flashed over and over in Jamie's mind as he watched his captor set up the technology. One of his henchmen had showed up and was standing quietly next to him, hands behind his back.

He worked on his bonds again, begging in his mind to any person listening to let him break the ropes and escape. He knew what was coming.

It was too late. The kidnapper turned on the camera and his fathers face lit up the screen.

Jamie opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the henchman slapping duct tape over his mouth, turning his sentence into nothing but a muffled cry.

His father gaped at the sight of his son so pale and skinny. Jamie continued to cry out, telling him to shut off his computer. He didn't want his father to witness this.

All his cries got him was a hard punch in the jaw from the henchman.

"Hello there, Frank!" The captor said all too happily. "Fancy seeing you again!"

Frank stared, his eyes full of hatred. "Please, PLEASE, let my son go. He has nothing to do with this!"

The kidnapper laughed like he had just cracked a wonderful joke. "Oh, Frank, you crack me up. See, you're right. Little Jamie here," the captor ruffled Jamie's hair, much to his chagrin, "has absolutely nothing to do with this. But, you see, you have EVERYTHING to do with this. And so I'm here to make sure you pay for what you did!" The kidnapper remained smiling throughout his whole speech. Jamie stared on, horrified, wondering what they were talking about.

"Now... Let's get started, shall we?"

The captor turned his attention to where Jamie sat, trying to cover the terror in his blue eyes.

"Now you see Frank, this is just the starter round. I'm going to stretch this out for you, so you can understand just how much pain I've gone through over these twenty years." The captor explained it as if Frank was a five year old boy who didn't understand something.

Then the punches started.

The first one was to his middle and caught Jamie off guard. Instinctively and doubled over with a cry of surprise and pain. He didn't get very far until a hit to his forehead shot his head back up, and he bit back a moan, trying not to give this cruel man any satisfaction. He was vaguely aware of his father crying out his name in the background, but it was hard to tell when his head felt like it was underwater.

More punches were delivered to his stomach, one after the other, until Jamie couldn't hold back the tears of pain anymore and they floated down his cheeks despite his efforts to hold them back.

Gosh. He wished his dad didn't have to see him like this.

When he looked up, he could his father terror in his eyes, staring at his beaten son, too stunned to say anything.

But his captor wasn't done.

"Smith," he said to his henchman. "It's time to make things more interesting..."

To Jamie's horror, 'Smith' revealed what was behind his back-a baseball bat.

Jamie saw his fathers eyes widen immediately. "Please don't do this," he begged.

The captor chuckled.

And then hit Jamie square in the chest.

Jamie screamed from behind the duct tape, his whole chest erupting in white fire, as the bat connected with his rib cage with a stomach churning crack. Hot tears streamed down his face against his will.

But the kidnapper was just getting started. Next he swung hard and the bat connected with his shoulder, and the agony that followed assured Jamie that it was now popped out of its socket. Next he hit him in his left leg, where a sickening crunch told him he'd now be sporting a broken leg.

At that point Jamie sobbed, agonizing pain filling his whole body. He couldn't even muster the energy to scream anymore. His dry throat wouldn't allow it.

"Please!" His dad begged. "Please, Chet, don't do this. He didn't do anything!"

Chet, huh? Jamie thought. Such a normal name for such a terrible human being. Another wave of pain cause Jamie to let out a pitiful sob.

"Please! Is this what Carmen would have wanted?"

Suddenly all movement stopped. Chet stopped his happy facade. Slowly, he turned and looked Frank in the eye.

Frank, the killer of his baby girl...

Suddenly, all sanity this man had was gone. He took the bat and swung it at the computer, disconnecting the call. Then, in a murderous rage, he turned and hit Jamie with all his might, breaking the wooden chair and sprawling Jamie's helpless body across the cold floor.

Repeatedly, Chet smacked Jamie over and over, hitting every part of Jamie that he could reach. Jamie couldn't even cry anymore. All he could do was lay there helplessly. Chet didn't seem to be worried about killing Jamie anymore.

Finally, Chet decided he'd had enough. He swung his now bloody baseball bat over his shoulder and walked up the stairs, locking the door behind him.

And Jamie, beaten senseless, lay unconscious on the floor.

* * *

After watching the recording of the video call, all the Reagan adults were stunned.

Danny paced back and forth, having not said anything since the start of the video. Erin was sobbing in the corner while Linda tried to console her. Henry fumed in one of the recliners and Frank stared down at his folded hands.

"Jamie..." Erin sobbed. "He doesn't even know what's going on. He doesn't know why he's there. Did you see the terror in his face? And he was in so much pain. Oh my gosh Linda, he's hurt so bad..."

Linda tried her hardest to comfort her family member, but nothing could stop the uncontrollable sobs.

Danny's eyes pooled with tears he tried to blink back. Gosh Jamie... He thought. Hold on kid. You have to hold on.

"He'll be okay," Henry blurted. "He's a Reagan. He's strong. He will fight this."

No one responded. No one really believed the words but they held onto them anyways.

Now the only thing heard was Erin's sobs.

"Oh gosh...Jamie..."


	5. Chapter 5

"I just got a call from the station."

"And?"

"They think they found Jamie."

The last place Jamie thought he would wake up in was a hospital bed.

For several minutes he laid there, not fully conscious quite yet. He could hear a soft beeping, and his head felt like it was floating. There was a dull ache all over his body, and he wasn't sure what was going on. With a struggle, he slit his eyes open and then immediately winced them shut when his eyes were met with a bright white light. He attempted it again, this time prepared to adjust his eyes.

He was in a small hospital bed, with a heart monitor hooked up beside him. A bandaged leg was propped up on a pillow, and his arm was in a sling, while the other arm was attached to an IV drip. He could tell from the bulging underneath his gown that there were significant bandages on his chest as well. His memory was fuzzy, but he remembered being in a dark room, and his dad was on a computer in front of him. Was he skyping him? Why would he do that? They lived so close and he saw him practically every day...

With a gasp (followed by a coughing fit) he remembered everything that had happened: the kidnapping, his family watching him get tortured. He was filled with panic as his head filled with questions. Where was he? What happened to his kidnappers? Had his family found him?

Jamie thought about the last question and, relieved, came to the conclusion that he must have been rescued and taken to a hospital. Tears of relief filled his eyes and he laid his head back. He was safe!

Right then, the door to his room turned to open. Jamie turned, hoping to see the face of a family member. Instead, his living nightmare was proven to not be over.

The face of Chet peeked out from behind the door. "How ya feeling, champ?"

–-

Two weeks had passed since the traumatic viewing of Jamie's brutal attack. The kidnapper had not contacted the Reagans since then. Frank had barely slept since that day. He was overwhelmed with guilt. His son, his young, intelligent, kind-hearted boy was locked up somewhere, badly hurt, and it was Frank's fault.

He wished he could go back to that night so long ago and change things. Why didn't he shoot Carmen's hand? Or her leg? His training as a cop was always to go for the kill, unfortunately, if another person's life was in danger. He wished he could have caught Amy's killer before Carmen had taken things into her own hands. Carmen would be alive and Jamie would be safe at home.

Frank knew that there was no point in dwelling on the past. He couldn't change anything, in fact he couldn't do anything. He was completely at the mercy of this demented man. There was no evidence to follow, no trail left behind.

Frank had continued going to work, so as not to raise suspicion, but everyone at the twelfth precinct had noticed Jamie's prolonged absence. Eddie and Renzulli had been informed of the situation a week after Jamie's disappearance. Eddie had taken many personal days off after that.

Slowly, Frank's family had been losing their minds. Danny had been incredibly irritable and often holed himself up with work so he would be distracted from thinking of his missing brother. Erin continued to work, but her heart was no longer in it. The only way she had been able to sleep is if she cried so hard that she wore herself out. The younger kids had been told that Jamie had gone on a trip and may not be home for awhile, although they could sense that something was wrong.

Frank, unfortunately, could tell this was only the beginning; that the trauma that the Reagans would endure was only beginning. And he knew how it would end.

It would only end with Frank's death.

Chet was all too happy to see Jamie. He plopped himself down on the chair next to Jamie's bed like they were old friends. "Well how you feeling Jameson? Probably a little sore I can imagine," he said with a cheeky wink.

Jamie coughed before answering. "Where am I?"

Chet chuckled like Jamie had just perfectly executed a joke. "I figured you might ask that. Well, as you probably remember, I kind of had a little meltdown when we were having that conference with your dad. Sorry about that! Well, you were pretty beat up and I wouldn't want to end all the fun we had been having together."

Jamie scoffed at the word 'fun.'

"Well," Chet continued, "I thought I had better get you checked out. Turns out you had 9 broken ribs, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder, and a nasty concussion. Oopsie!" Chet ruffled Jamie's hair. "But you'll be just fine, although you were in a coma for awhile with the head injury. I'll be taking you home soon though!"

Jamie's head was spinning. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chet made everything sound so simple, and made his beating sound like an accident. Jamie's blood boiled. "Why can't you just let me go?" He rasped weakly. He was desperate and he just wanted to go home.

Chet laughed once more. "You know why." He said with a certain coldness to his voice. "Now be prepared," he began. "Tonight, we're gonna sneak you out of here. Now I know you, and you're probably not going to let go without a fight, so I better tell you that it's in your best interest to cooperate, because a couple of my friends happen to know where your little girlfriend is, and I'm sure she would LOVE to join you." Chet smiled at the horror in Jamie's eyes. "Did you know she hasn't been to work since she found out about you? Poor thing."

"Leave Eddie alone," Jamie growled.

"Then you'd better cooperate. I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty little face of hers." Chet's voice was suddenly very serious. He quickly regained his sugar-sweet voice again, however. "Now, how about some TV while we wait?"

Time had passed by ever so slowly while Jamie had laid there. After the medicine had worn off, he began to realize how hurt he was. His head pounded like a hammer to the beat of his heart. Every breath jostled his sore ribs. His leg felt like it had been ripped off. Through all this, though, he never said anything; he didn't want to give Chet any satisfaction.

As night fell and the last nurse came to check on him (Chet had told them that he had fallen down steep stairs while carrying furniture), Chet began to prepare Jamie for his plan. The last thing Jamie wanted to do was cooperate, but he knew that Chet would stay true to his word. He didn't want Eddie involved in his agony at all. It was bad enough that his family was involved.

The plan was that Jamie was going to dress in plainclothes and Chet was going to remove Jamie's bandages. Since shifts changed at 10, they would sneak out then without anyone noticing. Chet had already all too happily yanked out Jamie's IV and ripped off the bandages on his leg, chest, and arm. Jamie's eyes had watered from the pain, but he had refused to cry out.

At 9:58, Chet attempted to usher Jamie into a standing position. Unfortunately, Jamie could not hold back the gasp of pain as pressure was put on his bad leg. Chet slapped a hand over Jamie's mouth harshly and caught him before he could fall. Brutally, he forced Jamie to stand on two feet normally, holding him there until Jamie got the point: he was going to have to act like he was fine, and that included walking. Tears of pain rolled freely down Jamie's cheeks, but he refused to cry out again.

Chet pushed open the door and checked the hallway before motioning for Jamie to come. Jamie gingerly took a step towards the door but his bad leg buckled and he fell forward once more into Chet's arms, which resulted in a hard punch in the jaw. "One more screw up and your blondie goes bye bye," Chet harshly whispered.

Jamie swallowed and nodded through tears of pain and frustration. Gingerly, Jamie attempted a step forward. His leg held up but Jamie was met with a white hot pain shooting up his leg. His ribs hurt from falling, which added to his agony. Jamie tried to walk as normal as possible, without a limp, but it was slow and painful going.

Finally, they were in the lobby. Jamie swallowed the fear that build up in his throat at the thought of going back to the mercy of this man. He wanted to cry out for help and call the police, but he knew it would cost him Eddie; he'd rather run a marathon on his leg than be the reason she got hurt.

With that motivation in mind, he was filled with a surge of adrenaline and found the energy to walk the extra few yards to the door. Just then, however, a little girl ran in front of him. To avoid running her over, he stepped away and landed on his bad leg. Without thinking he cried out in pain as he fell, clutching his leg and chest as brutal pain filled them.

The secretary walked out from behind her desk. "Sir, are you okay?" She asked.

Chet began to panic and hurriedly tried to get Jamie to his feet. "He's fine, really, he just must have landed wrong-"

"Nurse!" The secretary called, then turned to Jamie, ignoring Chet. "Sir, are you hurt anywhere?"

Jamie could tell she was suspicious. Gulping, Jamie answered. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just surprised-ah!" Jamie cried out again as Chet roughly pulled him to his feet.

The secretary caught Jamie before he could fall and stood between Chet and Jamie. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you stay away from this man," the woman said sternly.

Chet was frustrated and panicking. "No really, he's just overreacting. He came in for a check up, to check on some sore ribs-"

The woman went over to Jamie, lifted his shirt, and viewed the black and purple bruises underneath. She turned back to Chet and picked up her pager. "I need security in the lobby ASAP."

Chet was losing his mind now. "Really ma'am, he's fine. Now if you'll just let us go-"

"Sir, if you don't back away from him right now I'm going to have to call the police."

That was the last straw for Chet. He pushed the lady aside and yanked Jamie to his feet and began to half carry, half drag Jamie out the door. Jamie could only cry out in pain, his recent jostling having racked his entire body with extreme agony, restricting his ability to move.

Security ran into the room just then. Chet pushed Jamie into the backseat of a sedan and quickly shut the door. Jamie could hear the lady shouting after them, "stop him! He's kidnapping that man!"

Then the hospital was nothing but a spot in the rear view mirror, and Jamie passed out.

Danny went into his house and greeted his kids after a long day at work. Linda kissed Danny and offered him leftovers from dinner. Then the kids were ushered to bed. The parents put on a normal front in front of the kids. The act had become routine since Jamie's disappearance to put the kids at ease. Now, it had become tiring for both parties.

Danny sat down at the dinner table. In front of him was a pork chop he hadn't touched and mashed potatoes that he played with with his fork. Linda watched him, knowing what was on his mind and knowing not to ask about it.

"You need to eat something," she said. "You haven't eaten all day."

Danny looked up at his wife. "How would you even know?"

"Because I know you. You haven't eaten."

Danny pushed his meal away. "I'm not hungry."

Linda sighed. "Danny, you have to take care of yourself. You've been losing weight and sleep. It's not healthy." She put her hand over his. "You're no use to anyone this way."

If someone at work had been telling him this, Danny would have blown up at them. But his sweet, loving wife, he couldn't get mad at. Tears came into Danny's eyes for the millionth time since his brother had been taken. "It's been two weeks Linda. Two weeks. What if he's dead?"

Linda shook her head. "Don't think like that Danny."

"How can I not think like this?" Danny cried. "You know what he did to him. It was bad. He could die from that. And we've had no contact since then. What if it's a sign?"

"Danny-"

"What if they finally just killed him and dumped his body somewhere, waiting to be found? What if he tortured him after the video and ended his life painfully?"

"Danny!" Linda yelled, effectively getting her husband to stop talking. "I know it's hard. You've been traumatized. I can't say I wouldn't be feeling the same way in your position. But what good are you to Jamie if you give up hope for him? What if he's fighting right now, holding on to the hope that his family will come for him? He needs you, Danny." Linda sobbed for a moment before continuing. "He has no hope without you and Erin and Frank. He needs you to believe in him. You can't give up, you can't talk like this. That is what your enemy wants."

Danny let tears roll down his face. "You're right Linda..." he whispered. "I miss him so much...I'm so scared..."

"I know," Linda said, holding her husband close. "I know."

And that is how they were for the next hour, holding each other; neither knowing what the days to come would unveil, but neither wanting the other to give up hope.

After awhile, Danny's phone rang, breaking the silence. Danny cleared his throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Danny, its your dad."

"Hey," Danny replied. "Is everything okay?"

"I just got a call from the station."

Danny's heart shot to his throat. He squeezed Linda's hand. "And?"

"They think they found Jamie."


End file.
